


Sam's Potato Pants Kill His Festival

by jademark



Series: Given Prompts [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, overly zealous fans, potato pants, sam winchester fest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-07 16:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19855573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jademark/pseuds/jademark
Summary: This is meant to take place after "Dean Winchester and Michael Scott Grin Into the Fat Zombie Toolkit," but reading it beforehand isn't required. It  would still clarify nothing.





	Sam's Potato Pants Kill His Festival

**Author's Note:**

> This is from a series of works inspired by strange prompts from my sister.

Sam walked out of the police station a few minutes later.

"Finally. What took you so long?" Dean asked.

"Yeah, uh, I don't think it’s a zombie epidemic," Sam said. "I examined the records, even got to take a look at a few photographs of the bodies, and the signs just don't match up."

"Son of a bitch. After all that time…”

“We’ll just keep looking.”

Dean and Sam drove back to their motel, but could not find a parking spot because there was a festival going on in the lot.

"Sam Winchester Fest?" Dean says in disbelief, knitting his eyebrows. "Are my eyes playing tricks on me?"

But the banners did not lie. Girls and boys dressed in flannel, shoulder-length brown wigs, and moose antlers were everywhere in sight.

"Hey," Dean said, parking to the side, "Go out there, Sam. You'll fit right in."

Sam stayed rigid in his seat. "I have no idea what's going on. Can you help me get back to our room without being noticed?"

Dean pursed his lips and shrugged. "Will do."

The moment Dean got out of the car, a group of Sam fans spotted him.

"That guy looks EXACTLY like Dean!"

"Wait! There's Sam!"

Sam tried to sneak out of the car but could not stay hidden for long. A group of Sam cosplayers rushed over to him and lifted him up mosh-pit style, rendering Dean powerless against their attempts. The crowd went ballistic.

The fans carried Sam over onto the stage for everyone to see.

"Sir," said a young man holding a microphone, "Are you the actual Sam Winchester?” He offered the microphone to Sam.

"Um..." Sam said, leaning away, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Okay, whatever you say. Hey, I gotta ask, for everyone... What's your favorite type of music?"

"Um.... Thanks for your appreciation guys, but..." Sam fumbled for words, and cheers overlapped the sound of his voice.

Sam noticed that there was a slightly wet sensation around his thighs. Instead of the jeans he was wearing before, his pants were suddenly made of potato skins. He had no idea how this happened. The roaring sound of applause died down to complete silence. Many faces in the crowd looked disappointed.

"Okay, everyone, pack up, it's time to go home," said the man with the microphone. Everyone started to gather up their booths and tents, leaving Sam alone onstage with his potato pants.

When he felt like the coast was clear, he walked over to his motel room, meeting Dean halfway.

"Hey, prom queen. You looked like you were enjoying yourself up there," Dean said with a smirk. He did a double take at Sam's pants. "What the..."

"Your guess is as good as mine," Sam shrugged.


End file.
